


恶魔13

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	恶魔13

13  
深夜。

宁泽涛趴跪在床上，臀部被高高抬起，孙杨的手指缓慢的进出着他身后神秘的穴口，抹了大量润滑剂的手指不停的动作着，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，宁泽涛被弄的头脑发晕，这声音更是让他羞耻的不知如何是好，只能紧紧点抓住身下的床单，咬住下唇压抑着自己的呻吟。

第一次被异物进入，虽然只是手指，异样的感觉依旧让他不好受，一想到一会还要被更粗的东西入侵，宁泽涛就头皮发麻的想放弃，可每每回头看到孙杨忍得辛苦的表情和下身的肿胀，那些话语就又被他咽下去。

孙杨的动作愈发强烈起来，那点疼痛感变成了酸麻的快感，这陌生的感觉让他再也忍不住，从喉咙眼里泄露出几声呻吟，却好像刺激的孙杨更加激动，手指也深入到更加紧致的地方，终于摸到了那一点小凸起，孙杨挑挑眉，屏住呼吸猛地按下去，果然看到宁泽涛浑身剧烈的一抖，压抑着发出尖锐的呻吟。

“果然，网上说的都是真的，舒服吗？”孙杨弯起嘴角，手不停的玩弄那一点。

从身体深处涌起的快感让宁泽涛腰肢发软，难耐的扭着身子向前挪动想要逃开，却又被孙杨紧紧搂住腰，埋在小穴里的手指动作的愈发放肆，俯下身去咬住宁泽涛发红的耳朵舔舐着，上下都被玩弄着，宁泽涛不停轻喘着呻吟，孙杨的手指又深入了几寸，每次顶弄都正好按在前列腺上，不用几下就感觉到宁泽涛都体内流出一些湿滑的液体，使他的手指在紧致的甬道里动作的更加顺畅。

感觉到手指上被液体打湿，孙杨惊讶的挑挑眉，他之前在网上查询的时候发现并不是所有男人都会分泌肠液，可是宁泽涛却只是被手指进入就激动的流水了，看来以后他们的生活一定会非常和谐。

孙杨又加大力气顶了顶，感觉到里面变的更加湿润，便抽出手指，穴口的嫩肉被带出来一点，嫣红的张合着，像是在邀请他进入。孙杨深吸了口气，拿出之前买好的避孕套套到自己的性器上，然后扶着它慢慢的抵在穴口。

热烫的肉棒抵在穴口，宁泽涛浑身一抖，小穴下意识的收缩，却不小心挤压到孙杨抵在穴口的顶端，听到了孙杨倒吸一口气的声音，宁泽涛羞耻的不敢看他，只能咬着嘴唇盯着身下的床单。

孙杨沉下腰，龟头挤进温暖的甬道里，紧涩的内壁被巨大破开，宁泽涛抓着床单的手都冒出青筋来，手指不比阴茎，被入侵的疼痛感掩盖了刚才快感，额头被冷汗覆盖，打湿了额前的碎发，而孙杨也并不好受，过分紧致的内壁夹的他生疼，但温暖的感觉却诱惑着他进到更深的地方。

“老师，你还好吗？”

在床上被叫老师的羞耻感是宁泽涛无法想象的：“你…做不做？不做就滚出去！”

感觉到他声音里的怒气，孙杨立马抚摸上宁泽涛的阴茎，从囊袋一路轻抚到顶端，来回套弄了几下前面便硬挺的流出前液，后穴页终于放松了一些，孙杨趁着这机会又挺进几分，一边抚慰着宁泽涛的前面，一边挺着腰，终于将整根都埋入宁泽涛的身体里。

“老师，你感觉到了吗？我现在完全属于你了。”

宁泽涛却顾不上孙杨的话，后面仿佛被撕裂的痛感让他眼前发黑无法思考，整个甬道都被胀满，每一条褶皱都被抚平，仿佛只要孙杨动一动就能摩擦起火。

“啊…你别…别说话，别动…”宁泽涛的声音很轻，透着疼痛。

“很疼？”孙杨看宁泽涛微微点头，便僵住身体，不想给宁泽涛带来任何一点疼痛，包裹着宁泽涛阴茎的手却还是有技巧的套弄着，希望能够以此抚慰他。

宁泽涛粗重的喘息着，拼命的放松着后穴，缓和了好一会那疼痛感才渐渐消失，取而代之的是难以言喻的陌生的感觉，又酸又胀，让他忍不住想要被顶弄，他轻轻晃了晃腰，孙杨的巨大在他体内微微摩擦了一下，那酸胀酥麻的感觉仿佛被放大了一千倍，让他浑身发软的撑不住身体。

孙杨也被这轻微的摩擦挑起了火，尝试着动了动腰，听见宁泽涛压抑着声音的呻吟，便不再压抑自己的欲望，加大力道动起来，抽插着顶撞着紧致包裹他的肠道，柔软的甬道渐渐适应了孙杨的尺寸，体内深处分泌出粘腻的肠液润滑着动作，孙杨进出的更加顺利，温暖紧致的感觉让他疯狂，很快就丧失了理智大力的抽插起来。

宁泽涛被这突如其来的撞击吓到，铺天盖地的快感不给他喘息的机会淹没了他，孙杨的动作并不粗暴，却让他腿脚发软的无所适从，可很快孙杨就抽插的又快又猛，顶的他的肠道酸涩到泛出许多水来，随着孙杨的动作沾了满穴口，弄的整个臀部都亮晶晶的，身体里最深处的敏感点突然被狠狠的碾过，他便再也忍不住的尖叫着呻吟出来。

甜腻的声音让宁泽涛呆住，他无法相信这是自己发出的声音，可他来不及思考便又被孙杨拖进欲望的深渊，体内的撞击一下比一下重，每一次都正好碾压在前列腺上，让他分泌出一波又一波的黏液，一声又一声甜腻的呻吟。

呻吟声太过催情，孙杨狠狠掐着宁泽涛的腰大力的挺着腰，一只手伸到宁泽涛身前撸动他的阴茎，前后夹击的快感让宁泽涛忍不住直接射了出来，浊液打湿了一片床单，身后的小穴内壁剧烈的收缩着，挤压着孙杨的东西让他也忍不住缴械投降，射出一股股精液，隔着薄薄一层避孕套还是烫的宁泽涛浑身一抖。

孙杨退出宁泽涛的身体，抱着他一起躺在床上享受着高潮后的余韵，彼此的喘息声交错，宁泽涛突然生出了就这样抱着一辈子的想法，手握住孙杨搭在自己腰间的手上，指间交错着紧紧握住。

孙杨紧紧握住宁泽涛的手，亲吻着宁泽涛的后颈：“老师，我棒不棒？”

宁泽涛耳尖发红，咬着嘴唇含糊的嗯了一声，就感觉到孙杨放在腰间的手收的更紧：“老师我爱你！”

两人抱着休息了一会，孙杨便扶着宁泽涛一起进了浴室洗澡，本来他是想抱着宁泽涛去的，却被宁泽涛狠狠瞪了一眼。洗澡时两人又互相给对方做了一个手活儿，宁泽涛才双腿发软的被孙杨抱出来。

孙杨把床单换好，拥着宁泽涛一起躺在床上，很快便沉沉睡去，宁泽涛在黑暗中用眼神描摹着孙杨英气的脸庞，凑过去轻轻印下一个吻，听着他均匀的呼吸慢慢睡着了。


End file.
